Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{8}{15}+14\dfrac{3}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} + {14} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {14} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{8}{15}} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{11}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{11}{15}$